Typically a fire is started by placing dry kindling wood and similar easily lit objects below a stack of wood or other fire sustaining fuel source. The easily lit objects are ignited and this smaller fire ignites the stack of wood. Several factors may hamper success of this traditional fire starting system. Weather conditions, the amount and condition of easily lit objects (such as dry kindling wood), and the experience of the fire starting individual all play a role in the success or failure to start a fire.
Weather conditions, such as cold temperature, rain or snow, wet or frozen ground, and high wind, can have a dampening effect on starting a fire. A lack of easily lit objects due to several factors, such as terrain or recent rain or snow, can also hamper efforts to start a fire. Finally, an inexperienced fire starting individual may not be prepared based on limited skill or training on how to start a fire under multiple conditions or challenging situations.
Alternative methods of starting fires have been disclosed which seek to minimize the effect of weather conditions, remove the requirement for easily lit objects, and to provide sufficient guidance to the fire starting individual. Most alternative methods utilize liquid fuel or solid fuel fire starters. Some alternative methods provide a small amount of easily lit objects kept in a waterproof container. Most alternative methods come with instructions on lighting the easily lit object in order to start a fire.